Sesame Street Plush (ThinkGeek)
ThinkGeek will soon produce hundreds of small poseable plush dolls of various Sesame Street Muppet characters, plus those from the movies "Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird" and "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland". List (in Alphabetical Order) *Abby Cadabby *Alice Snuffleupagus *Alistair Cookie *The Amazing Mumford *Anything Monsters *Anything Muppets (Brown, Fat Blue, Green, Hot Pink, Large Green Live-Hand, Large Hot Pink Live-Hand, Large Lavender Live-Hand, Large Light Pink Live-Hand, Large Orange Live-Hand, Lavender, Light Green, Magenta, Orange Gold, Pumpkin, Pumpkin-Orange, Purple, Reddish-Magenta, Small Brown, and Small Lavender) *Aristotle *Baa Baa Walters *Baby Bear *Baby Natasha *Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk *Bad Bart *Barkley the Dog *Bart (Bert’s brother) *Basil the Polar Bear (Canadian retail stores only) *Bathtime Ernie and Rubber Duckie *Bedtime Ernie and Bert *Benny Rabbit *Bert *Bertha *Betty Lou *Biff and Sully *Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs *Big Bird *Blue Big Bird *Blue Bird *Brad (Bert’s nephew) *Bruno the Trashman *Bug *Busby Twins *Buster the Horse *Captain Breakfast *Captain Vegetable *Chaos the Kitten (Canadian retail stores only) *Charles the Robot *Chicago *Chickens *Chip and Dip *Chris and the Alphabeats *Clementine *Colambo *Colander and Football Stenchman *Cookie Monster *The Count *The Countess *Countess Dahling Von Dahling and Masha *Countess Von Backwards *Cowboy X *Cows *Cyranose DeBergerac *Davey and Joey Monkey *Deena and Pearl *Dingers (Gold, Green, and Yellow) *The Dinner Theatre Family *Dodi (Canadian retail stores only) *The Dodos *Don Music *Donald Grump *Dr. Edwynn *Dr. Feel *Dr. Flippin *Dr. Nobel Price *Ducks *Dusty, Eartha, and Sloppy *Dwayne the Dragon *Elizabeth and Little Murray Sparkles *Elmo *Ernestine *Ernie *Esme *The Fairy Godperson *Farley *Farmer Grover *Ferlinghetti Donizetti *Flo Bear *Forgetful Jones *Frazzle *Freddy (Rudy's dad) *Fruits and Vegetables *Garbo *Gladys the Cow *Glo Worm *Goldilocks *Gonger *Grand High Triangle Lover and his Assistant *Granny Fanny Nesselrode *Grizzy Grouch *Grouches (including Gary Grouch) *Grover *Grover Knover *Grungetta *Guy Smiley *Harvey Kneeslapper *Headline Howie *Herb *Herbert Birdsfoot *Herry Monster *Honkers (Blue, Fuchsia, Green, Light Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple, and Turquoise) *Hoots the Owl *Horatio *Humphrey and Ingrid *Humongous Chicken *Iago *Irvine *Juggles the Juggler (Dexter) *Julia *Julia's Family *Julia Kid *Katie (Canadian retail stores only) *Kingston Livingston III *Lassie *Lefty the Salesman *Leo the Party Monster *Leslie Mostly *Lightning (Christmas season only) *Little Bird *Little Bo Peep *Little Jerry and the Monotones *Little Red Riding Hood, Grandmother Happy, and the Wolf *Louie and Mae (Elmo's parents) *Louis the Otter (Canadian retail stores only) *Lulu *Madam Chairbird and her Board of Birds *Marshal Grover and Fred the Wonder Horse *Mary and her Lamb *The Martians *Merry Monster *Meryl Sheep *The Miami Mice *Miss Finch *Mona Monster/Juliet *Monster Clubhouse (Googel, Mel, Narf, and Phoebe) *Monty *Mr. Chatterly *Mr. Dragon *Mr. Gameshow *Mr. Johnson *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Mrs. Crustworthy *Mrs. Grouch (Oscar's mother) *Murray Monster *The Oinker Sisters *Oscar the Grouch *Oswaldo *Ovejita *P. T. Bunkum *Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Curly Bear *Penguins *Pesties *Pigs *Placido Flamingo *Poco Loco *Polly Darton *Prairie Dawn *Preposterous Puppy *Preston Rabbit *The Prince and the Pig *Prince Charming and Lance, his Horse *Professor D. Rabbit *Professor Hastings *Ralphie *Rockheads *Rodeo Rosie *Roosevelt Franklin and his Mother *Roosevelt Franklin's Students (Baby Breeze, Hard Head Henry Harris, Smart Tina, and Suzetta Something) *Rosita *Roxie Marie *Ruby *Rudder Rabbit *Rudy *Rusty *Sally Messy Yuckael *Salvadore Dada *Sam the Super-Automatic Robot *Sheep *Shelly the Turtle *Sherlock Hemlock *Sherry Netherland *Shivers the Penguin *Simon Soundman *Sinister Sam *Sir John Feelgood *Slimey the Worm *Smart Cookies Cookie Monster, Chipowski, Figby, Miss Fortune, and The Crumb *Smelly Travales *Sonny Friendly *Spaceship Surprise Crew *The Squirrelles *Stan the Snowball (Christmas season only) *Stella *Stiller the Elf (Christmas season only) *Stinky *Super Grover *The Super Morphin Mega Monsters (Elmo-Saurus, Zoe-Ceratops, Telly-Dactyl, Rosita-Raptor, and Zostic and his underlings) *Telly Monster *The Tortoise and the Hare *Tough Eddie *The Twiddlebug Family (Thomas, Tessie, Timmy, and Tina) *The Two-Headed Monster *Vincent Twice *Wanda Cousteau *Warren Wolf *Watson *Wiggleprise Slimey, Spaghettini, Squishta, Legusano, and Squashimi *Witches *Wolfgang *Zoe Category:Sesame Street Category:Plush Toys Category:ThinkGeek